Yorktown: A Time to Heal
Yorktown: A Time to Heal (Y:ATTH) aka Yorktown II: A Time to Heal (Y2:ATTH) was a partially completed fan film produced by Stan Woo. The film was directed by his friend and fellow collaborator Da Han (pseudonym). Jem Ong Woo financed this project and served as Executive Producer. The film was planned as an episodic follow-up to their first short film, Yorktown: In Temporary Command (Y: ITC). Y:ATTH began filming in 1985, with reprising his role as Hikaru Sulu. Y2:ATTH became Y:ATTH when George Takei joined the project, as continuity from Y:ITC had to be abandoned because it conflicted with the Sulu character. 'Synopsis' The newly retrofitted USS Yorktown, with Hikaru Sulu serving as First Officer, is sent on a secret mission under orders from Admiral Nogura, Starfleet Command to thwart the actions of a terrorist group called S.H.A.R.K. Both parties race to recover a lost Starfleet spy drone, which limps back from Klingon Space and crashes on the Federation planet Pahl III. Complicating matters is a planet bound anomaly, and the inadvertent discovery that a reclusive Starfleet officer listed as missing years before is living on the planet. 'Trivia' - Stan Woo and Da Han were awarded first place prize at the Teenage Film Festival for their student film Y:ITC, with Woo accepting the award on their behalf from famed actor Ernie Hudson (Ghostbusters). - Y2:ATT was reported on in issue #119 of Starlog Magazine dated June, 1987. The episode began filming in 1985, with reprising his role as Hikaru Sulu. - Andrew Probert, the designer of the , joined the team in pre-production and designed the retrofitted USS Yorktown, the S.H.A.R.K. vessel Nagear, and the Klingon K-Fighter. Also assisting the endeavor were Bill Conti, to compose original music; Stephen J. Cannell personally providing incidental Sound FX, and Peter Kuran of ILM fame for SPFX consulting. - James Bond star was originally scheduled to play a part in Y2: ATTH, but due to scheduling conflicts, was unable to make the shoot. Instead, veteran actor James Shigeta was brought in to play the role of Admiral Nogura. 'Production Status' There are two distinct versions of the film planned for future release, with one being produced by Stan Woo, and the other being produced Da Han. 1. Yorktown: A Time to Heal ''(Stan Woo production)'' The Producer of the original unfinished film, Stan Woo, is currently working with famed Artist & Illustrator Andrew Probert (Star Trek: TMP, Back to the Future) to finish the film for a proposed 2011 release. Visual FX work on the film has already begun. Additional filming of new scenes and missing footage will go into production in Toronto in January 2011, under the guidance of Associate Producer John Atkin. Casting for these new scenes has begun. 2. Star Trek: Axiom - A Time to Heal ''(Da Han production)'' The Director of the original unfinished film, Da Han, plans to release his own version of the film, under the title Star Trek: Axiom - A Time to Heal (ST:A episode). This coincides with the recent release of a teaser trailer (edited by Da Han) for the proposed "Star Trek: Axiom" series. The only footage from Y:ATTH being used in this version comes from the teaser trailer. The rest of the film will consist of new footage and FX. No word yet as to who will be producing FX for this version of the film. External links * Yorktown: A Time to Heal - Facebook Group * Mentioned in TrekWeb.com article * Mentioned in TrekWeb.com review * Star Trek: Axiom website with newly released trailer * My Star Trek SCRAPBOOK highlighting Y2:ATTH * [http://forums.startreknewvoyages.com/index.php?topic=11415.0 Discussion about Y:ATTH / ST: Axiom trailer on startreknewvoyages.com] * [http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/forum/index.php?topic=6942.msg91373 Discussion about Yorktown II: A Time to Heal]